1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curve guidance method, a curve guidance apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a program stored in a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a curve guidance method, a curve guidance apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a program stored in a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that guide a degree of risk of a curve section in real time using link information corresponding to a road.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the number of moving bodies such as vehicles continuously increases, traffic congestion has become a serious problem, and because the amount of moving bodies is more than what the infrastructure of, for example, roads, can accommodate, problems caused by traffic congestion have seriously emerged.
In this situation, a navigation apparatus is a system that receives attention as one of the solutions for traffic congestion. The navigation apparatus receives a navigation message transmitted by a satellite for a global positioning system (GPS) to judge a current position of the moving body, matches the current position of the moving body to map data to be displayed on a screen, and also searches for a driving path from the current position of the moving body to a destination. Further, the navigation apparatus allows a user to efficiently use a given road network by performing guidance so that the user may drive the moving body along the searched driving path.
Further, navigations using a function of an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) are recently released. Here, the ADAS, which is a function for assisting a driver, may include, for example, a lane departure warning, a front vehicle starting notification, a road curve guidance, a front vehicle collision notification, and the like.
Among these, the road curve guidance is a function of informing the driver in advance a curve encountered during the driving of the vehicle. In order to perform the above-mentioned curve guidance, according to the related art, curve sections are selected by a pre-survey and the selected curve sections are added to map data of a map database (DB) in such a manner that when the vehicle passes through the corresponding point, the corresponding curve section has been guided.
However, the pre-survey method had a problem in that it is difficult to adequately respond to a road situation due to a limit that all areas may not be pre-surveyed, and was likely to provide incorrect information.
Further, since the curve guidance according to the related art merely guides whether or not the curve section exists, but does not guide a degree of risk in the curve section according to a current speed of the vehicle, there is a problem in that an accident risk in the curve section is increased or unnecessary curve guidance is performed.